The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are developing improvements to existing networks. As a result, network protocols have advanced rapidly and have often increased the amount and complexity of communications between devices operating within the telecommunications infrastructure. At the same time, consumer demand has led to expectations of both smaller devices and greater functionality.
In response to these demands, network operators and device manufacturers have focused on improving efficiencies in device operation and information transfer. Some common concerns include reducing power consumption and decreasing radio network signaling. One example involving unnecessarily large amounts of signaling and high battery life consumption is maintaining connectivity through the use of transmitting dummy keep-alive packets.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for reducing unnecessary signaling and battery consumption through the use of improved keep-alive communications.